The Pizzaria
by slbsp-33
Summary: Santana finds herself in Chicago ten years to the day that they had won Nationals. Find out how her and Brittany's lives have changed in those 10 years.


I don't own Glee.

She pulls the door open and walks into the pizzeria. Her first thought is she doesn't remember the place being so small. This isn't the kind of place she eats at anymore. She's goes to restaurants where you have to make reservations and a matradee greets you and takes you to your table. There's no one at the pizzeria to greet you or take you to your table, here you just find your own table. She's happy to find the place is almost empty. Only a couple of tables have people sitting at them and those people are teenagers. She sees their table is empty so she walks over to it and sits down.

After a few minutes a waitress walks up to her table asking what she would like to eat. She tells the waitress she'd just like a diet cola. The waitress doesn't seem upset she is only ordering a drink. The waitress brings her drink and she opens the straw putting in the glass and takes a long sip. She begins to wonder why she is even here. Did she think walking through the door would miraculously turn back time? The last time she was here was 10 years to the day.

When she found out last week that she would be traveling to Chicago on a business trip today's date immediately popped into her mind. It was 10 years ago today they won the National Glee Championship here in Chicago. It was 10 years ago today that her and Brittany snuck out of the hotel while everyone else was celebrating and walked to this pizzeria to have their own celebration. It was 10 years ago today that they sat and this same table and held hands. It was 10 years ago today that were so much in love and their future together seemed to be their destiny. Little did they know that 6 months later they would no longer be together and their romantic relationship and friendship would end.

Santana was beginning to think that coming to the pizzeria was not only a bad idea but a childish one. Who comes back to a rundown pizzeria in Chicago to try and remember how it felt to be truly happy because the last time she was truly happy was when she was with Brittany. Santana is now 28 years old and a successful businesswoman but her life is empty. It's a shell of what it used to be. She has had a few relationships over the past 10 years but nothing serious. Santana hadn't been able to find another woman who made her feel like Brittany did when they were together. She knew the connection between them was special but she thought there had to be someone else out there who she could feel the same kind of connection with. It didn't take her long to figure out that wasn't true at all and what Brittany and her had was a once in a lifetime feeling.

When they graduated from high school Santana went to UCLA on the west coast and Brittany went to Julliard on the east coast. They found out just how difficult a long distance relationship could be. They went months without seeing each other. When they did see each other and then had to leave the pain of being apart was too intense so during the summer between their freshman and sophomore years in college they mutually decided to breakup. They hadn't had any contact since the breakup because it was the only way they could handle it. Santana knew when she went home to Lima that her mother had spoken to Brittany's mother because she would give her subtle hints about seeing Mrs. Pierce at the grocery story but when Santana didn't act interested her mother dropped the subject.

Santana thought back to that night 10 years ago when Brittany and her sat at this exact table.

"_I can't believe we won Nationals, San." Brittany had been acting like a kid on Christmas morning since the New Directions name was called as the winner. _

"_I know Britt winning seems so good not like last year when Rachel and Finn ruined it for us with that damn kiss. But right now I'm not thinking about Nationals, do you know what I'm thinking about?"_

"_Are thinking about how in our lifetime we will swallow 70 insects while we are sleeping and 10 of them will be spiders?"_

_Santana gave Brittany a disgusting look. "That's gross Brittany and thanks for sharing that nice tidbit of information with me. No that's not what I'm thinking about, I'm thinking about us."_

_Brittany felt her face getting hot, "What exactly are thinking about us?"_

"_I'm thinking about how I can't wait to start our life together. We are going to take on the world and be fucking happy. We are going to have everything we've ever wanted."_

_Brittany took Santana's hand and laced their fingers together. "I can't wait for our future. What do you think we will be doing 10 years from now?"_

"_I'll be successful in some kind of business, you will be a famous dancer and instructor, we will have two kids, and a dog."_

"_That sounds awesome San but you forgot Lord Tubbington he will be with us too."_

"_Brittany in 10 years Lord Tubbington will be de…..will be with us sorry I forgot him."_

Santana's thoughts are back to the present. She thought about Lord Tubbington and how he must have died by now and she thought about how sad Brittany would've been when it happened. Santana heart ached because she wished she could've been there to comfort Brittany. The only part of their 10 years plan that came true was Santana is a successful business woman. Brittany maybe a dancer and instructor she has no idea what Brittany had done with her life. Santana has typed Brittany's name into a search on her computer more times than she can count but she never went through with the search. Santana thought about the two kids she told Brittany they would have in 10 years. Santana wouldn't admit it to anyone but she wants to be mother and she's afraid time is running out for her. She takes a sip of her cola and decides she should probably leave. She was hoping coming here again might bring some happiness to her life even if only for a few minutes but all it has done is bring out the heartache and loneliness once again.

Santana decides she had better go to the restroom before walking back to her hotel. She just happens to be staying at the same hotel they stayed at for Nationals it's only 3 blocks away. When Santana enters the restroom suddenly another memory flashes into her mind, a memory she hadn't forgotten it was more like she had blocked it out when she walked into the pizzeria. Now inside the restroom the memory comes crashing back.

"_We'd better lock the door Brit we wouldn't want to give anyone a free show." Santana quickly locked the restroom door and then immediately pushed Brittany against the wall and started kissing her._

"_San, we don't have much time so we'd better make this quick you know like we do at school when we are rushed for time." Brittany broke the kiss and started kissing Santana's neck because she knew one of her girlfriend's sensitive spots was her neck. As she kissed and sucked on Santana's neck Brittany could feel Santana's body shiver with arousal. Brittany made sure suck just enough on Santana's neck to leave her mark._

_Santana was finding it hard to concentrate with Brittany kissing and sucking on her neck but she knew with their limited time she needed to get Brittany aroused quickly so she pushed her left hand under Brittany's shirt. Santana felt Brittany's body tense up in a good way because she knew where Santana's hand was going and sure enough Santana's hand was quickly on Brittany's breast. Santana started squeezing Brittany's breast over her bra. By now they both were breathing heavily and both felt the wetness forming between their legs._

"_Britt, we've got to do it now." In one synchronized motion they unbuttoned each other's jeans, unzipped them, and slide a hand under the band of their panties. They both felt how wet they were and this is made them aroused more. They knew this would be there only chance to have sex in Chicago because once they went back to the hotel they wouldn't be alone._

_They had done this so many times before it was quick but yet sensual and their love for each other came through. Their synchronized moved continued as they found each other's swollen clits at the same time. The initial contact made lead to a hitch in both of their breathing. Then like magic they started to rubbed and each other's clit. It was slow at first but then their speed picked up and before long they both could feel their orgasm was close. This was the type of quickie they had become masters at over the past couple of years. There was no time for fingers only manipulating each other's clits which they both found just as satisfying. As they rubbed each other they could feel their clits throbbing with every nerve ending reacting to their touch. Their orgasms came crashing through their bodies at the same time. _

_After catching their breath, buttoning and zipping up their pants, and of course washing their hands. Santana and Brittany shared a long passionate loving kiss before leaving the restroom._

Santana found herself breathing heavy and feeling aroused by remembering their quickie in the restroom. She knew she needed to get out of this place so she left the restroom. As she walked by the table she had been sitting at she noticed out of the corner of her eye there were three people now sitting at the table but she didn't care because after remembering what happened in the restroom 10 years ago her mind was foggy. Santana walked up to the cash register to pay for her diet cola. Her waitress was the one who took her money. "I'm sorry about letting someone sit at your table. When you weren't sitting there I thought one of other waitresses must have checked you out and you had left."

"No problem. I was leaving after I used the restroom anyway." Santana told the waitress to keep the change as a tip and was ready to walk out when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She immediately turned around ready to go all Lima Heights on whatever stranger dared to touch her but when she turned around she thought she must be dreaming. Santana closed her eyes because she thought for sure she was either in bed or had fallen and hit head and was now unconscious. But when she opened her eyes she saw the same person standing there. Suddenly her throat was dry and she could hardly speak, "Brittany?"

Brittany gave Santana a small smile, "Yeah, it's me."

They stood there looking at each other for a few minutes. "Um…what are you doing here?" Santana's heart was beating so fast and loud she could hear it in ears.

"I could ask you the same question Santana?"

Neither woman answered the question but for some reason Santana felt the need to get away from Brittany, "I was actually just leaving. I need to get back to the hotel." Despite saying she needed to leave Santana didn't move.

"Mommy, I hunger for pizza." Both Brittany and Santana turned to where the voice came from. It was then that Santana noticed there were two little kids sitting at the table where she had been sitting earlier. It was then she realized it had been Brittany and these two little kids she saw out of the corner of her eye sitting at the table. "I'm coming sweetie. San, I know you said you need to get back to the hotel but I would really like it if you would join us for pizza, that is if you want to."

Santana for some reason couldn't think or make a decision but she felt her head nodding without even realizing it. Brittany just smiled at her and started walking back over to the table. Santana hesitated but they followed her. When they got to the table Santana saw the two most adorable little kids, a girl and a boy, with blood hair and piercing blue eyes. It was obvious they were Brittany's children.

"Bailey and Joshua this is mommy's friend Santana. Santana these are my children Bailey and Joshua."

The kids and Santana just both stared at each other not saying a word so Brittany ended the awkward moment, "How about we order pizza? What does everyone want on their pizza?'

"I want pineapple and ham", Bailey said. "I want just cheese mommy," Joshua said.

Brittany turned to Santana, "San, I know you don't' like pineapple and ham but is plan cheese ok with you? I thought I'd order a large and get half pineapple and ham and the other half cheese."

Santana found it surreal that 10 minutes ago she was remembering being in the restroom 10 years ago having a quickie with Brittany and now she was hear asking her about pizza. "Yeah, that's fine. I'm really not too hungry anyway."

The waitress came over and took their order. The kids were busy coloring on the back of their place mats while Santana and Brittany stole looks at each other. They both had so many questions but they knew now wasn't the time in front of the kids. Luckily the pizza came quickly so everyone was busy eating. Santana had learned that Brittany's kids were as sweet as she used to be. They had just turned 3 years old last week. When Brittany told them that Santana was from Lima too they got excited and asked her if she knew their grandma and grandpa Pierce. They seemed more excited when she said yes she did know them.

Everyone had finished eating and Santana had noticed Bailey kept staring at her. "My grandma has a picture of you and mommy. I sawed it on the wall. You both look pretty."

Santana looked at Brittany who was smiling. "That's a picture grandma took when Santana and I went to the prom together in high school."

Bailey stilled stared at Santana, "You still are pretty."

Santana swallowed hard, "Thanks".

Santana was relieved when Brittany said they needed to leave because she needed to get the kids ready for bed. When the bill came Santana offer to pay but Brittany said no that Santana was their guest. When they walked out of the pizzeria they stood there in an awkward moment. "I really need to get back to the hotel. It's only a few blocks away so I'm walking. It was nice to see you again Brittany, and nice to meet you Bailey and Joshua." Santana didn't know what to do should she hug Brittany? Should she ask Brittany for her phone number? She still had so many questions but she didn't know if she had right to even ask any of the questions.

"Actually our hotel is just a few blocks from her too. Believe it or not we are staying at the same hotel we stayed during Nationals. Only thing is we walked over here and it was quite a long walk for these two and I can tell now they are tired it would be nightmare walking back so I'm going to hail a cab. If your hotel is near there we can drop you off."

Santana chuckled because this night was getting weirder and weirder. It was like she was in the twilight zone. "Actually I'm staying at the same hotel guess it's a small world. Thanks for the offer of sharing the cab but I think I going to walk to the hotel. It's was nice seeing you again. Nite."

Santana started walking away. "Santana, I don't like the idea of you walking in Chicago alone at night please share our cab?"

"No, Brittany I'll a big girl I can take care of myself. Besides if anyone messes with me I'll go all Lima Heights on them.'

Brittany laughed she had missed Santana's sassy attitude. "Ok, but at least let me give you my cell number so you can text me to let me know you got back to the hotel ok."

Santana decided not to argue with Brittany so she took out her cell phone and entered Brittany's number as she told her what it was. Then Santana turned and walked away.

When Santana got back to her hotel room she thought about not texting Brittany because they weren't really anything to each other anymore but then she decided she had better text Brittany because if she didn't knowing Brittany should knock on every hotel room until she found her. So Santana sent a short text to Brittany. _Back in my hotel room safe and sound._

A few minutes later Brittany responded. _Glad no zombies got you._

Santana laughed at Brittany's text. She really had missed Brittany and her unique way of looking at life. All the questions she had about Brittany's life popped back into her head again. After a few minutes her brain was on overdrive so she decided to take a nice hot shower to relax. After taking a shower Santana felt more relaxed and decided to try to get some sleep. It was still only 9 PM but she thought maybe if she could fall asleep her mind would shut down and she would quit thinking about Brittany. However, sleep was not going to happen so she turned the TV and was watching some crime show when she heard a text message come in on her phone. It was from Brittany. _Kids are asleep do you want to come to my room and talk? If not I understand. If you do I'm in room 345._

Santana stared at the text for a few minutes. This was her chance to get an answer to her questions but did she really want to open this can of worm? Then she couldn't help but think how odd of a coincidence it was that they both were at the same small Chicago pizzeria on the 10th anniversary of them winning Nationals. Some might call it fate. It was then Santana decided she would regret it for the rest of her life if she didn't talk to Brittany tonight so she replied to the text. _Be there in 10 minutes._

Ten minutes later Santana found herself outside of room 345 scared to death to knock. Why should she be scared? It's only Brittany. So she finally knocked. Brittany opened the door wearing a pair of black short and a white tank top. Santana couldn't help but remember how much she loved Brittany's long, toned legs. Brittany noticed Santana was wearing navy blue sweets and a red t-shirt. Brittany always loved Santana in red. She though it made Santana ever sexier. Both women shook their thoughts out of their minds.

Brittany moved away from the door so Santana could walk into the room. Brittany's room was set up different than Santana's. When she walked in she saw a queen size bed and off to the right a living room area with a couch and a chair. There was another door where she assumed the kids were sleeping. "Joshua's quite a light sleeper so we will need to talk quietly. Have a seat whenever you want to sit."

Santana chose the chair which was facing the couch with a coffee table separating them. Brittany sat down on the couch. "This is a nice room. I don't know how all of us girls crammed into one room and didn't kill each other at Nationals."

Brittany remembered, Quinn insisted on sleeping between her and Santana because she didn't want to be at same bed as them if they were going to grope each other all night. Brittany secretly always wondered if it was Quinn's way of getting close to Santana. Those two always seemed to have this tension filled love/hate relationship. "Do you remember what today is?" Brittany needed to know if Santana remembered like she did.

"Of course I know what today is, it was 10 years today that we won Nationals her in Chicago. It was one of the highlights of my life." Santana knew she wasn't just talking about winning Nationals and she could tell by the way Brittany looked at her she knew it as well.

"San, I'm just going to come right and ask you again. Why were you at that pizzeria today of all days?

Santana knew this question would come up and she decided before coming to Brittany's room that no matter what they talked about she was going to be completely honest with Brittany. This could be the last time they had a chance talk in their lifetime. "I am in Chicago on a business trip and when I saw I would be here today I remembered it was when we won Nationals. I just knew I couldn't be here on this day and not go to the pizzeria. Now it's your turn to the answer the question. Why were you at that pizzeria today?"

"For the same reason as you are here, work. I'm here on a recruiting trip for Julliard. There's a high school girl who isn't sure she wants to attend Julliard even though she's been accepted so they sent me here to talk to her and her family. I too couldn't be in Chicago on this day and not go to the pizzeria."

"So you teach at Julliard?"

"Yes, for the past 2 years almost. After I graduated I did several tours with some of the top singers. The last one I was the head choreographer and it was an amazing experience but being on the road for almost 4 years straight was exhausting physically. So I decided to take a year off and then the following year I got a teaching position at Julliard. How about you what kind of work do you do?"

"I work for a music company as a publicist for their artists. You must live in New York City."

"Yeah, we live in New York. Where do you live?"

"I live in New York too. Manhattan to be exact."

"We live in Manhattan too. Small world huh."

"Yeah, I guess so. I know this is too personal of a question and you don't have to answer it but I was wondering about your kids. I don't' see a wedding ring on your finger so I'm assuming you aren't married."

Brittany liked the fact that Santana had looked to see if she was wearing a wedding ring. "No, I'm not married, never have been. When got off the road from the tours and took a year off I decided I wanted a family. I had dated both men and women over the years but I never found the person I wanted to have family with so I decided to make my own family. When I got artificially inseminated it took a two times before I got pregnant and then I found instead of one baby I was having twins. I was overwhelmed at first but my mother came and stayed with us for the first couple of months after the babies were born until they got into a routine. It's been exhausting at time working and doing it on my own but I have never once regretted by decision to have a family. You looked shocked when you saw Bailey and Joshua and realized they were mine I thought you knew about them."

Santana was confused, "How would I know about them?"

"Your mother sent a gift when they were born and she sends them birthday gifts every year so I thought she probably told you but I guessing she didn't tell you which is kind of strange."

Santana shook her head, "No, it's not strange because every time she has brought you or your parents since we broke up I walk away or change the subject. My mom always thought of you like a daughter so it doesn't surprise me she sends gifts. I'm sure has given up on me giving her any grandchildren."

"Don't say that you are still young and you and your partner might have kids one day."

"I don't have a partner what made you think that?"

"I guess I just assumed someone has beautiful and wonderful as you wouldn't be single."

"Well, I am." Santana snapped and her voice was loud.

"Shh….remember the kids. I'm sorry San, I just thought…"

"Well, I'm not much of catch for any woman. I'm bitchy, moody, selfish, opinionated, grumpy, broody, quick tempered, and sarcastic."

"I think you left a few out Santana. How about beautiful, caring, loving, giving, shy, gentle, comforting, and the world's best cuddler."

Santana put her head down because for the first time since they started talking her emotions were starting to get the best of her. "You know firsthand I'm none of those things."

Brittany could see that Santana hadn't changed much she was still so hard on herself. Brittany got up from the couch and sat on the coffee table in front of the chair Santana was sitting in. She put her hand under Santana's chin and lifted it up until she could see Santana's eyes. "You are most definitely all of those things and so much more. Why would say that I know firsthand that you are none of those things? When we were together I saw all of those good things in you. You are the one who never sees them. You only see the negative. Why is that?"

Santana thought she would feel uncomfortable having Brittany this close her but it felt comforting something she hadn't felt in years. "Because I was always the strong one I should've found a way to make it work."

Brittany was confused, "Make what work?"

"Us, I could've transferred to NYU so we would be in the same city. I let you down."

Brittany took Santana's hand and held it. "You didn't let me down. We were in a relationship it wasn't just your responsibility to make it work. It was our responsibility together to make it work and we were both so miserable being a part. You know how every time we saw each other the pain of being separated started all over again. It wasn't working and we decided together to end it. You are not at fault for any of it. Have you been feeling this way for the since we broke up?"

Santana just nodded her and then broke down. Brittany immediately pulled her into a hug. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry you have carried this burden with you." Brittany and Santana held each other until Santana calmed down.

Brittany wiped Santana's tears away with her fingers. "You know there was one mistake we both made about our breakup. We should have never agreed to that no contact was best and would make things easier because for me it only made them more difficult. So many times I wanted to hear your voice or know how you were doing. I know I could've gotten your new number from your mom but I guess was trying to do what we both had agreed to."

"I agree that the no contact part was wrong. We were friends before we were lovers and I have missed my friend. I have never found anyone I want to be as close to as were to each other."

"San, I have question. You said you missed your friend. How about your lover have you missed her?"

Santana looked down for minute, this was the shy part of Santana that Brittany was talking about, when Santana looked back up into Brittany's eyes she had tears in eyes again, "Yes, I have missed my lover too."

They looked at each other's lips and slowly leaned in until they were sharing a sweet, gentle kiss. They pulled back and lean their foreheads together just looking into each other's eyes. "Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom."

They both just laughed, "I'm coming sweetie."

Brittany went to take Joshua to the bathroom. Santana sat there thinking about everything that had happened tonight. She didn't want to get her hopes up but she got the idea from Brittany that there might be a chance for them. Santana had never stopped loving Brittany and she was sure Brittany still loved her.

When Brittany came back she was yawning. "I'm sorry San but it's been a long day I should get to bed."

Santana got up from the chair, "Ok, I'll go so you can go to bed. I'm glad we talked. We've got each other's numbers now maybe we can get together when we both get back home."

"Yeah, I'd like that…this may be a bit out of line but do you want to stay here tonight? I really have missed the world's best cuddler?"

"Are you sure? What about the kids won't they think it strange for us to be sleeping together?"

"I'm sure and they are three they will be fine. If they ask we can just tell them we had a sleepover."

Santana and Brittany got into bed and after a few minutes of just lying there Brittany turned on her side and Santana got her side so her front was to Brittany's back. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany and it felt like heaven to both of them. "San, when do you fly back home." "Tomorrow evening, how about you." "The day after tomorrow in the morning. Are you free to go to the pizzeria with me for lunch tomorrow? It will be just the two of us." "I'm free but where will the kids be?" "I forgot to tell you they have nanny and she traveled here with us. She has family in Chicago so she staying with them but she can watch them tomorrow while we are at lunch. So it's a date?" Santana kissed the back of Brittany's head "It's a date."

The next day at lunch time Santana and Brittany went back to the pizzeria for lunch. They reminisced about the Glee club and its members. Brittany had kept in touch with Quinn who had kept in touch with Mercedes who had kept in touch with everyone else so Brittany filled Santana in what all of the members were up to.

They had been eating in silence when Brittany spoke, "Do you remember me asking you what you thought we could doing in 10 years?"

"Of course I remember and I remember my answer. I said that I would be successful in some kind of business, you would be a famous dancer and instructor, we would have two kids, and a dog. Oh and you reminded me that Lord Tubbington would be with us too."

Brittany couldn't believe Santana remembered exactly what she had said. "When you think about it most of it has come true. You're a successful businesswoman, I don't know if I'm famous but I'm dancer and an instructor, I have two kids, but I don't have a dog. How about you?"

"No, I don't have a dog."

"Oh, and about Lord Tubbington. I hate to be the one to tell you because I know close you two were San but he died a few years ago. He is buried in my parent's backyard. The next time you are in Lima you could go visit him. I'm sure he'd like that."

Santana put her hand on top of Brittany's. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when he died. I know how much you loved that cat."

"Thanks San. It was one of the times I almost called your mom to get your phone number but I didn't."

"I wish you had, I wish we had kept in touch. We've missed like 9 years of each other's lives."

"The way I look at is we are here now and we can't keep regretting what we didn't do in the past."

"I know Britt. I just wish all of those things I had said about where we would be in 10 years had come true for us together. I mean our careers we achieved that but the two kids they are your kids alone not ours kids."

Santana had started to tear up and she hated it. "San, they are my kids alone at for right now but maybe someday that could change."

Santana looked into Brittany's and the both smiled and leaned in for a kiss. They eventually finished their lunch. "San, before we go back to the hotel I need to use the restroom."

Santana immediately got a devilish smile on her face and raised her eyebtow like only she can do. "Do you need any help?"

Brittany was confused as to why Santana was acting so weird. "Um…no I'll be fine on my own." Brittany walked into the restroom.

Santana felt a bit dejected that Brittany obviously didn't remember what happened in that restroom. Santana felt her phone vibrate in her pocket so she took her phone of out her pocket. When she read the text she felt her whole body get hot. _Did you think I could forget one our hottest quickies ever? Now get in here and lock the door!_

Santana didn't think twice about it before she practically ran to the rest room.

THE END


End file.
